


Love

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, part two of a gift for a friend whos stressed with exams~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Another fluffy kuromahi drabble for mahi :DD !! It's still kinda short because i fell asleep at my desk last night ;-; but i managed to get it written slightly better??





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendaryGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryGriffin/gifts).



There was a light breeze slightly swaying the grass below the two males, the orange sky line seeming endless along the water. The taller blue haired male sat on the edge with the tips of his bare feet lightly grazing the water, his pale fingers intertwined with the other. The other had light brown hair, and large almost starry eyes, his head lay on Kuro's shoulder happily as he felt Kuro's breath breathe in and out slowly. 

He was really glad they ended up the way they did. Last night's events were still fresh in his mind, he remembered the smell of the fight. Kuro had almost broken his bell, the atmosphere was tight and tense. Mahiru could still feel the fresh tears that streamed down his face, he screamed and yelled until he couldn't feel his voice in his throat. 

Kuro snapped, yelling "Why would you care if I disappeared?!" he realized he had said too much, his own tears starting to form as he moved to leave the room. The emotions he felt he could remember vividly, the anger, the sadness and on top of it all the love he felt for Kuro. 

He somehow found his voice to yell "Because I love you!" and he thought it had gone too far, he thought he had messed up. The floor below him called him and the tears clouded his vision to the point where he could only see a hazy blue figure. The blue figure got bigger, coming closer to him. He felt the others soft hands around his own for the first time, and he felt a soft kiss being placed upon his forehead that said all that needed to be said. 

The butterflies swarmed in his stomach, with his Servamps hand in his own he really felt like he could do anything, like he finally wasn't alone. He was brought out of his memories by a deep voice mumbling next to him, 

"I didn't say it but.. I love you too" Mahiru saw the cute blush on his face as his crimson red eyes nervously looked to the side, and almost instantly the butterflies where brought back. It was a feeling he would never get used to, but he wasn't complaining. 

"and I didn't say this, but I'm not the only one that cares. We all care Kuro, you're important to a lot of people" Mahiru finished with a bright smile, seemingly lighting up the slowly darkening sky. 

Kuro returned the gesture with a small lopsided awkward smile, and Mahiru wished he could have taken a photo. He grinned and tackled Kuro to the ground, wrapping him up in a hug. 

"You're a dork you know" he said lovingly, letting out a light bubbly laugh as he lay on top of Kuro's chest. He couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. 

Kuro simply rolled his eyes playfully at him, before putting his arm around Mahiru's back so he could flip them over leaving Kuro with his knees on the grass next to Mahiru's knees and his hands rested next to Mahiru's shoulders. Mahiru looked up at him and before he had a chance to react Kuro had leant down and gently pressed his soft pink lips against Mahiru's, stealing his breath away. It was for a small fleeting second but Mahiru was sure he felt his heart leaving his chest. 

When Kuro had finished he pushed himself up off Mahiru, rolling off him landing next to him on the grass. Mahiru couldn't stop a large goofy smile from forming again as he felt his Servamp next to him. He rolled over on his side to face Kuro, lightly draping his hand on Kuro's chest. He could feel Kuro's heartbeat in his chest, and his breathing up and down. He couldn't begin to describe the peace it brought him, to know that Kuro was really still there, and that he wasn't… 'broken'. 

"We should head home soon…" Kuro commented, seemingly noticing Mahiru's train of thought. Mahiru gave a short nod, standing up next to him and tiredly rubbing his eyes. 

Kuro gave a content sigh, standing up and lifting up Mahiru onto his back. Mahiru let out a small squeak, going bright red. Before he could ask Kuro said "Well you're tired right.. I'll carry you. It's the simple option~" he said imitating Mahiru. 

Mahiru giggled at the fairly spot on impression, "Oi don’t be rude" he said jokingly giving Kuro a light hit on the shoulder. He gave up and wrapped his arms around Kuro's neck and put his legs around Kuro's waist, nestling his head into the small crevice between Kuro's shoulder and neck with a smile. 

Nothing else was said, Kuro carried him most of the way with no troubles and Mahiru couldn't bring himself to complain. The sky was already black, tiny stars twinkled above the couple. Kuro could see fine, it might have been the vampire or the cat part. Either way, the only thing Mahiru could see was the white stars above them and the blur of Kuro's soft blue hair. 

He really loved his lazy Servamp he thought as his mind drifted into nothingness in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> ILY MAHI GOOD LUCK WITH UR EXAMS !!!


End file.
